The Miccar
by pross67
Summary: Years of secrets emerge as a supernatural healer is revealed. Friendships are tested, lives are changed and new friendships are created.
1. Chapter 1

"No matter what the outcome, do not let her touch me!" Faramir gasped as Aragorn knelt to the aid of his long time friend. Again Faramir pleaded, "Do not let her touch me!" Not sure what his friend was trying to say, Aragorn nodded in reassurance to put Faramir at ease. The battle around them was ending as the Harrites retreated to the North unable to overcome the Gondorian soldiers. However, they had left their mark as many soldiers lay wounded and dying on the field, Faramir being one of them.

Others nearby rushed to the aid of Faramir, the beloved Steward of Gondor, who was slipping into darkness. "Who do you not want to touch you?" asked Aragorn, trying to keep the steward awake as he assessed his wounds. "I do not understand my friend, of whom do you make this request?" The wounds were grievous as one arrow penetrated his shoulder and the second entered just below his ribs on the left side. The shoulder would heal, but the wound to the side was another matter entirely.

"Alyssa, she cannot touch me… promise me Aragorn… she must not touch me." The words were barely off the lips of Faramir before he sucumbbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. With no time to ponder this strange request, Aragorn carefully lifted his friend upon the mighty stallion that would deliver them to the houses of Healing in the White City where preparations were already being made to accommodate the Steward. When a beloved son of Gondor has fallen, news travels quickly.

The citizens of Gondor lined the streets as the mighty wooden gate opened to receive Aragorn followed by his army of fearless men sworn to protect Gondor. The Healers were patiently waiting at the entrance for the wounded to be delivered, quickly and efficiently assessing each wounded man and sending the most severe for immediate attention. As news reached Gondor of the wounded Faramir, a special Healer was on hand to personally assist to his needs.

Aragorn did not stop as he followed the directions to the room assigned to be that of Faramir, conscious of every breath the unconscious man on his shoulder breathed as he put one foot in front of the other climbing what seemed to be unending stairs of stone. The room was dark except for a few lanterns that hung on the stone wall. The distinctive smell of healing plants and tea mixtures filled the room along with the most experienced healers of Gondor. Gently, Aragorn laid the unconscious Faramir on the bed careful to not disturb the arrows that still pierced his body. The attendants began to remove the armor, being ever so gentle, but not gentle enough as Faramir let out a moan from the pain of sublte movements.

Everyone busied themselves with the job at hand and not a word was spoken as all concentration was on Faramir. Aragorn stood back and watched helpless as the lifeless body of his friend lay just a few feet away. He began to ponder the last words spoken by his friend. Such a strange request to make under the circumstances. Why did he fear the touch of Alyssa?

Deep in thought Aragorn never heard the footsteps rapidly approaching the room at the end of the hall. Suddenly the door flew open giving way to a fiery woman with long auburn hair and vibrant green eyes determined to reach the bedside of Faramir throwing aside anyone in her way. Alyssa was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Instinctively, Aragorn grabbed Alyssa by the wrist using her momentum to swing her around out of the way of the healers causing her to stand before him face to face. Shock followed by recognition appeared on her face and then red hot anger as she struck out with her small fist threatening to make contact with Aragorn's jaw. With his free hand Aragorn grabbed Alyssa's other wrist stopping her fist just inches from its intended target.

Over come with anger, Alyssa lashed out at Aragorn, "Let me go! I need to see him.. now!". Aragorn tightened his grip on Alyssa and replied with more firmness than he realized, "That Alyssa, is something I cannot do, you will stay here with me until I see fit to release you." Her searing green eyes narrowed as she glared at him angrily, "I do not care if you are the King, you have no right to keep me from Faramir". Aragorn lifted an eyebrow at the bold comment and easily spun her around enclosing her in his strong arms around her waist holding her with a death grip as they both faced the bed where Faramir lay. Helpless and frustrated, Alyssa could only watch as the healers oblivious to their surroundings went about their business attending to the wounded Steward .

No longer clothed in heavy armor and shed of his under clothing, Faramir looked even more vulnerable as his wounds were revealed. Alyssa continued to struggle against the tight grip of Aragorn in an attempt to be at the side of Faramir but to no success. Aragorn was surprised at the strength possessed by Alyssia as he tightened his grip even more to not only keep Alyssa out of the way of the healers, but to honor the promise to his friend. The words "Do not let her touch me", kept echoing in his head confused by their meaning.

Alyssa watched as the healers rolled Faramir over on his side. Another moan came from Faramir as his eyes fluttered followed by a sharp intake of breath. Carefully exploring the entrance of the arrow and the depth of the penetration, the healers agreed that the arrow must be pushed through to the other side. The arrow was too deep to pull out and would cause less damage to push through. Faramir opened his eyes and searched for a familiar face finally focusing on the face of Alyssa. The pained grey eyes of Faramir met the frightened green eyes of Alyssa and stayed fixed as if in a trance, which did not go un-noticed by Aragorn. Again the eyebrow rose, questioning the silent communication between the two.

The trance was broken first by Faramir as his face became distorted with pain when the healers swiftly pushed the arrow in his side through to the other side. The soft grey eyes turned dark as he left this world and entered the world of darkness. Alyssa fought for air in the arms of Aragorn as she watched Faramir struggle through the intense pain, only to lose the battle. Screaming Alyssa begged, "Please let me go to him, please Aragorn let me go!", but his grip on her tightened even more.


End file.
